Unbreakable
by sunshine98
Summary: In a school made to protect the peace and destroy Kishin souls, EAT students must put their lives on the line to keep the balance. But what about when your main fear is dying? Can this Meister overcome this fear and make her weapon a Death Scythe?
1. Interdependence

**Sorry that I haven't written in like what, two or three months? I've had horrible writer's block, but this new idea just hit me. So here it is. A Soul Eater fanfiction~**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Soul Eater.

~~~~~~~~~~~Unbreakable~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." - Maka Albarn_

Two girls walked into a dark and quiet town. The teenager with jasper red hair nods to her partner, standing on her right, and watches as she jumps up and transforms into a Lævateinn and lands neatly in her right hand. Peridot green eyes dart around as she hears footsteps off in the distance. Raising her weapon, her back stiffened and her breath quickened.

Standing right in front of her very own eyes was the evil scientist known to torture humans by amputating body parts and reattaching them, use them as living test cases for grenades and flame throwers, and inject various diseases into their bloodstream.

I'm not going to lie and say that she didn't tremble while holding her weapon. That she stood in front of him defiantly, without a single trace of fear. That she was the type to go into battle and win easily.

But none of that mattered to her. The mission of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) is to protect peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "Kishin", an evil demon god that in the past, nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos. And so the one-star Meister looked at him dead in the eye.

"Shiro Ishii, your time for torturing innocent souls is over," she says as she grips her weapon.

"I prefer the name, Dr. Pure Evil," the man said with a sly smirk plastered on his face, making her frown.

"Get ready- your soul is mine!"

xxxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxxxx

A piercing sound penetrates the air as a girl jumps out of her bed in surprise. She grabs the alarm clock and throws the accursed thing against the wall for interrupting her slumber. Another slim and tall figure enters her room, her hair in a black bun, she sighs and takes away the blanket.

"Amelia, we're going to be late again," she says as the young petite girl rubs her eyes and grabs a comb to brush her hair. She mumbles some incoherent words as she lays her head on the pillow again.

"We still have time..."

"Amelia, we have ten minutes."

Not a moment was spared as the girl got back up and raced to get ready and eat breakfast. Quickly she grabbed her partner's arm and pulled her out the door.

"We're going to be late! We're going to be late!" she yells as the other girl sighs and continues to be dragged to school. Finally, they reach their destination and she gets up and dusts herself off.

"You see what you do Brandi? You always make us late," Amelia scoffs and Brandi stares at her in shock.

"Me? You were the one who woke up late!" was her comeback.

"Because I had a mission last night, duh."

"I was there too. Remember, I am your weapon," Brandi defends. "Sometimes I worry about how scatterbrained you are."

"Hey!" Amelia yells as another blonde teenager with two ponytails and green eyes walks up with her partner who has white hair and crimson red eyes.

"Hi Amelia and Brandi," Maka greets with a smile.

"Hey," Amelia says as Brandi smiles and waves.

"Yo," Soul says as he looks over and they see the infamous Black Star walk up with his partner, Tsubaki.

"I have finally arrived! Your days just got 1000 times better," Black Star laughs as he flashes them a grin.

"Don't you mean worse?" Amelia says as she sweatdrops.

They were a peculiar group, these six. Soul Evans was an aloof and "cool" character, having pointy teeth and trying to find shortcuts for everything. Maka Albarn was an overachieving teenager who was successful in her studies and training, just like her mother. Standing on her right was Black Star, known for his spunky blue hair and huge ego full of promises to surpass the gods. A complete opposite was his partner, Tsubaki, who was an understanding and quiet soul, nice to everyone. Brandi Liam was a lot like that, but she was reserved and had trouble letting out her gifts. That's where Amelia Carlile steps in and helps her with her confidence. Amelia (known as Mia by her friends), was a hot-headed teen with a blunt attitude and a habit to say her opinion. Brandi helps smoothen out her sharp points whenever Amelia oversteps the limits.

Amelia is known for her jasper red hair and peridot green eyes. She has a slightly muscular body with a petite figure and a flat chest. Completely opposite is Brandi, with her raven black hair and citrine yellow eyes. She has a developed chest and a hourglass figure to die for. These two aren't really known at the academy. At least, not yet.

The bell rings and the teenagers walk to class. Well, almost all of them. Soul and Black Star stay back for some odd reason.

xxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What should our lesson be today class?" Stein asks and Brandi opens her mouth, but is interrupted by him. "I've got it. Why don't we do another dissection lab?"

Everyone groans and looks at their professor oddly.

'Exactly how is he our teacher again?' Amelia sweatdrops.

"Yeah uh..., Dr. Stein if I could point something out- ever since you've became our teacher, all we've done is dissect animals," Maka says as she raises her hand slowly. "Every day."

"Oh but you see Maka, today will be different. This time our specimen is infinitely more interesting than a mouse or frog," Stein says with a smirk as everyone has question mark faces. "Are you ready for it? Today we'll be poking around the insides of this little guy here."

Everyone's eyes follows his hand as he gestures to a white bird in a cage, freaking out.

"A rare species of cuckoo, endangered, I believe."

"DISSECTING AN ENDANGERED SPECIES?"

"Um, Dr. Stein, I don't think we can dissect that. It's really rare, and nearly extinct, you know?" Maka says. Stein chuckles.

"All the more reason is to dissect one before the entire species runs out," Stein says as he gives the bird a creepy look.

"I question that man's sanity," Amelia says, halfway about to run out of the class.

"He's seriously crazy. He must be insane," Maka agrees. The two hear Tsubaki sigh and turn to her.

"Tsubaki, Maka, why don't I see Soul and Black Star up there with you?" Stein asks.

"They're probably skipping. Again," Maka says as Tsubaki remembers what Black Star told her this morning. "Those two idiots are hopeless."

_"Sorry Tsubaki. We're switching out. I'm going to be Soul's Meister from now on." _

"Jeez. If they want to be together so much, why don't they just be partners?" Amelia says, annoyed. Tsubaki perks up and grabs her shoulders and shakes her repeatedly.

"NO! That can never happen! Did you hear me? Never! Never! Never!" Tsubaki yells as Brandi rushes in to pry Tsubaki away from her Meister.

"I guess they'll miss out on the excitement," Stein says as the three stop and turn to him. "I'm sure that you are all aware by now, but a very interesting new student will be joining our class today."

Suddenly, gunshots are heard just outside the classroom. Amelia perks up and looks out the window.

"It's Soul and Black Star! They're fighting someone outside."

_'I swear those two are such idiots...'_Amelia groans. Maka stands up and explains a rule to Stein. Begrudgingly, he drops his knives and walks out. Amelia and Brandi follow Maka and Tsubaki outside with Stein.

"Oh my, they probably should have picked a different opponent," Stein says then notices Amelia and Brandi outside. "I thought I only told Maka and Tsubaki to come along."

"We'll go ba-"

"It's just a fight. There's no harm in us being here," Amelia says as she interrupts Brandi. Stein sighs and turns back to the three.

"Dr. Stein, is that him? The boy with the guns? Is he the one that everyone has been talking about so much?" Maka asks.

"Yep," Stein says. "That's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. It was his own decision to attend the academy. But he won't be a normal student. His abilities are far greater than anyone else's here."

Amelia zones out as she watches Soul and Black Star get hit repeatedly by Death the Kid's bullets. She frowns slightly at Stein's last comment. Her mind goes back to the reason Brandi and her rarely complete any missions completely and frowns more. Amelia is awakened by a blast and she quickly stands up straightly.

_'What just happened?'_

She sees Black Star and Soul severely wounded, but all of a sudden, the black haired kid falls down.

"What the?" Amelia asks as she walks toward them with Maka as Brandi rushes off to help Tsubaki with Soul and Black Star.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack on Kid. I think Kid got a little haircut off his bangs. After the explosion happened and things died down, Kid finally noticed his symmetry was off," Maka says.

"So he split up blood and fell over because of symmetry?" Amelia says and sweatdrops.

"Yep. That's Kid for ya," Liz sighs as Black Star gloats about defeating a Grim Reaper.

"Here's a lesson for you Brandi. Never pick a stupid fight," Amelia says as she pats Brandi's back.

"Maybe you should learn that Amelia," Brandi says.

"What do you mean? I have complete control over my temper," Amelia says as she rolls her eyes.

'Yeah. That's why you gave three people bloody noses last week..' Brandi sweatdrops as she returns her attention back to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Yeah right! Nothing's too crazy for me now! I've beaten up a Reaper after all, what's crazier than that?" Black Star laughs.

"Tsubaki's the only one for him. I don't think anyone else could handle Black Star," Maka says.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Soul says.

"Well isn't that heartwarming?" Brandi gushes.

"But they're complete opposites," Amelia points out.

"That's right. And so are we. But look at how we balance each other out," Brandi says and smiles at Amelia. Amelia rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I guess you're right."

"Wazzup?" Lord Death says cheerfully as he appears into the scene.

"Hi there Lord Death!" they all say.

"So I heard my son had a eventful first day at school. Kid can be difficult sometimes. I hope no one's hurt too badly," Lord Death says as Liz and Patty walk to him, Kid on Liz's back.

'I wonder...how does Lord Death's soul look like?'

Maka closes her eyes and opens them again to find nothing.

_'Huh? That doesn't make sense. Kid's his son, and he has a soul. I saw it with my own eyes. Why can't I see Lord Death's?'_

"Hey Maka, what are you doing just standing there? Let's go back inside," Soul says as the rest walk in.

"Coming," Maka says as she follows them.

_'I guess everyone's souls is just different. Like how Amelia's has a lock around hers...'_

xxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxx

**If you want to read more of this story, please review. Also review if you have any constructive criticism or if my OCs seem too Mary Sueish or whatever. Bye for now!**


	2. Ten Faced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The anime and manga belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Bones.**

** _"Refusing to accept the memories_**

**_ Took on totally different personalities_**

**_ Behaving like somebody else_**

**_ That's how she protected herself"_**

**_ Ten-Faced by Gumi (English lyrics)_**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, no actually scratch that, rarely did Amelia enjoy going to school. You see, even in a school like the DWMA where there main purpose is to protect the world from an arising Kishin and preserve peace, people still found ways to make it a popularity contest.<p>

Yes, there were those group of girls who flaunted off their bodies or exaggerated their skills to try and gain some attention. Then there were others who were actually exemplary but decided that they should accept praise more often while having fun on their high pedestal. To see a live example of a person like this in action, Amelia merely turns to her left to see Ox Ford. To Amelia, his actions were filled with pride in his studies, but then again, Amelia was prejudice at times.

"Brandi!" cries Amelia with exasperation as she sinks into her seat. "This week is going by so slowly! In fact, maybe as slow as Black Star's thinking capacity."

"Now that's rude Amelia," says Brandi while giving Amelia a stern look, but Amelia can tell that Brandi is fighting a laugh herself. "And it isn't going by as slowly as you think it is. You just need to liven up your day a little. Read a book-"

"I asked for good suggestions to liven up the week- not ways to fall asleep."

"As I was saying," says Brandi with an impatient sigh. "You could also go on an adventure or go meet new people-"

"That's it!"

Amelia rose with a huge grin as the idea began etching itself into her head.

"Could you not be so loud? I'm trying to study," says Ox Ford, his nose in a book. He often had to remind Amelia to be quiet in the classroom. People were built with inside voices for a reason. But sometimes he doubted that she even had an inside voice.

"I refuse to," retorts Amelia with a roll of her eyes and tries to scan the area, looking for a certain black haired boy with two blonde sisters.

"Who are you looking for?" asks Brandi.

"That one dude with the weird symmetry thing and those two sisters that are silly and the other is laid-back."

"It isn't a "weird symmetry thing"."

Amelia and Brandi turn around to see Death the Kid sitting neatly by his desk. Brandi looks away, embarrassed that he heard everything that her Meister said. Kid opens his mouth to begin his symmetry rant, but Amelia grins and extends her hand to the boy, making him stiffen more.

"Hello! I'm Amelia Liam," says Amelia. "I heard that you're new here and I'm really bored with all these other people (Black Star overhears and objects that he is not boring), so I decided to accost you but it seems that you were actually right behind me the whole time which is actually kind of funny now that I mention it- it reminds me of a show I was watching last night where the main character accidentally walked into the boy bathroom just as her crush walked out of a-"

"Amelia, you're getting off topic again…" Brandi says as she plays with her thumbs.

"Thank you Brandi. Now as I was saying- it's nice to meet you," says Amelia with the same grin on as before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too…" returns Kid politely, not sure how to deal with this strange character. She borne a strange resemblance to Patty in a way, so maybe he could become accustomed to her attitude. But she had seemed so serious the day before…well, right before he blacked out from the surprise haircut from Soul.

"Tell me Death the Kid-"

"You may call me Kid."

"Alright, so Kid, how many souls can one body have?"

This was obviously not the question Kid was expecting and confusion shows on his face. Yep, she was definitely like Patty. Now he expected her to have a fascination of giraffes.

"One, I suppose."

"Everyone says that," groans Amelia and sinks back into her seat, a hand coming over her temple as she feels a migraine arising. Brandi watches as Amelia's posture changes from an upbeat and giant smile to an quizzical cocked eyebrow and an slightly slanted frown.

'What just happened? Did I say something wrong?' Kid sighs and looks up to see Stein rolling into the class.

"I've got it this time.." mutters Stein under his breath as he looks straight at the bump near the door and prepares to jump. But of course, Black Star must always have an outstanding entrance. And since he was almost late because Tsubaki couldn't find a ponytail holder, he had had no time to plan one out.

And so improv was his only way out.

* * *

><p>"And you can have fun doing all this extra work outside," says Stein as he hands Black Star a ninety page assignment and pencil while sporting a new bump on his head.<p>

"I've still got it!" laughs Black Star as he gladly takes the assignment and pencil into his hands and is roughly lead outside by Stein. "I regret nothing!"

'_What an idiot….'_ Amelia shakes her head as Tsubaki buries her head into her arms in shame while Brandi pats her back in comfort.

_'Can we just get into this lesson already?'_ Maka lets out an annoyed sigh as she tries to comb down her hair. Her hair decided that it wanted to become a cactus today and fly around in different spots and Soul's idiot acts with Blair did not help at all. Exactly how does a guy just randomly walk into a naked girl bathing? I mean, you would think he would have the sense to knock…

"Alright class, let's get back on subject. Everyone turn to page 56."

* * *

><p><strong>Brandi's perspective (around 7:00 p.m. in Brandi's and Amelia's apartment)<strong>

_'If loving relationships cannot involve a power differential, then…'_

I groan and place my head into the large book, my long eyelashes brushing against the pages. I take in a deep breath and let it out, letting the warmth of my breath reach my face. With another groan, I flip over on my back and let the book rest on my nose, balancing it on my face before flopping my arms to the sides.

This chapter makes no sense.  
>Hell, the whole book is absolute nonsense.<br>It's almost as bad as the time I read _Twilight_.

_'cannot involve a power differential…'_

For all that is good in this world, that cannot be true! Please let it not! If it is then that means that my crush on-

I startle up as I hear a loud explosion from outside my door and watch as the book falls off to my left side. The sound seems to have come from left of the hallway… the kitchen, most likely. What could have made that loud noise?

"Uh… Brandi? Can you help?" I can hear Amelia say, almost as if she was laughing but nervous to see my expression.

Dear gosh, Amelia had entered the kitchen again. Hesitantly, I stand up and walk out of my lilac colored room with a nature theme and down the progressing hallway decorated with abstract art on the right and left with some random doodles on the lower sections earlier made by Amelia. I place my hand on the door entrance and peek in to see Amelia washing off charcoal from her face.

As I investigate the scene even more I find a bowl stuck to the ceiling by some mysterious paste, brown and orange splotches everywhere, broken egg shells on the floor, and several bowls with huge holes on the bottom.

"Hehe…" says Amelia as she nervously rubs the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "You see… Maka was talking to me earlier about an orange shortcake and I guess Margaret stepped in…"

I wish Margaret or anyone else could give me a fair warning about the next time they would arrive. You could sometimes predict by Amelia's posture and her facial expressions, but that would only give you a second or so.

No time dwelling in that matter- I've got a mess to clean up.

* * *

><p>Just as I put away the brooms I hear the clock strike eight.<p>

"Brandi, can you cook dinner?"

"Of course."

Amelia's tired face suddenly changes into a smile as she runs off into her room.

Looks like dinner's on me. Literally.

This lifestyle is somewhat tiring, but it's interesting to say the least. Amelia's mischief makes me lose a lot of my precious book time, but it's always fun when she's around.

As I pull my hair up into a ponytail I wonder what it would be like if I didn't have Amelia as my Meister. You see, when I came to the Academy I was extraordinarily shy and quiet. I could barely mutter one word to anyone. And when Amelia befriended me, it was shocking to me that someone as friendly as her wouldn't have a partner by now. Was she a pervert like Hiro or something? Surely someone would have grabbed her at the chance.

But it wasn't until a while later that I realized Amelia's changing personalities. It was peculiar to see her snapping at Black Star for yelling so harshly into her ear to turning into a walking zombie.

So it wasn't long before I realized that Amelia had M.P.D - Multi Personality Disorder.

* * *

><p><strong>La la la~ short chapter but whatever. Gracias for reading and review if you'd like.<strong>


	3. Acceptance

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm sick. So here you go, the story of how Amelia and Brandi became partners.**

* * *

><p>A year ago, two girls stumbled into each other´s lives. Just in an average day- Tuesday to be exact. The weren't planning to meet or to see each other, it was actually a strange meeting.<p>

It went somewhere along these lines…

DWMA Library 3:55 P.M., Tuesday

Brandi was looking around for a book for her class. She needed to figure out the myth of someone having more than one soul in their body.

'_And so this creature is concluded to be one of the most fearsome of all… having ten souls and ten lives…unstoppable…lives in the forest…'_

Brandi snapped the book shut.

'_This is ridiculous. All these books just talk about how horrible or fearsome this "creature" is. I bet they're all just made to scare their readers.'_

With a sigh, the raven haired girl set the book aside for the moment and got up to look for another.

She walked with delicate steps around the quiet place. She always found herself roaming the area alone in peace, since almost no one paid attention to the library anymore. Unless of course they had to clean it because they did something stupid. A blonde twin tailed girl was often seen here too, but Brandi couldn't find herself to talk with her.

So she just stuck with her books in her hands, dashing to another aisle whenever the girl came nearby.

There was no reason to run, but the presence of anyone else scared Brandi. She couldn't form the right words into her mouth, always staring at the ground. The words would get stuck inside, forming a mess in her head while the other person stared at her oddly.

Not only did this cause her social problems, but Brandi could barely transform into her form without freaking out. She couldn't really converse with anyone either, so that destroyed any chance of their souls connecting as one.

'_Why am I such a failure of a Weapon?' _

Brandi hit her forehead softly with the current book she was holding. Even just thinking about such memories made her embarrassed. She stopped hitting herself and looked at the cover of the book, afraid she might have somehow damaged it.

'_Books are friends, they should be cared for. They can take you places no one else can take you to. And that is why I would choose a roomful of books to a room full of humans.  
><em>_I don't get hurt.  
><em>_They don't insult me.  
><em>_I can go anywhere I desire.  
><em>_I can leave this horrid body and be anything I want.'_

Brandi's thoughts were caught off when she heard a loud thud. Instantly she froze as a hand came up and slowly put the book she was holding close to her face down. As the book came down a small red haired girl with bright green eyes.

"Hello there! My name's Amelia!" the petite girl said with a big grin.

'_What is this girl doing here?  
><em>_I've never seen her here before…  
><em>_What do I do?  
><em>_She's still holding onto the book…I just waited to long to reply!  
><em>_Now if I talk I'll look weird.  
><em>_What do I do…..?'_

"Hola? Do you speak English?" Amelia asked as she looked at the quivering girl oddly. "She could be an exchange student… um….Do you espeake espanole?"

'_She thinks I'm from Mexico?  
><em>_I don't even look Mexican!  
><em>_Not to mention her Spanish isn't so good either…'_

"Sorry, I haven't brushed up on my German in a while," Amelia laughed as Brandi placed her arm down. "So what's your name?"

_'Should I reply?  
><em>_Should I-'_

"Wait! I've seen you around? You're that girl in my class who reads all the time!" Amelia said with a big smile. "Aren't you third in class rank or something? Just below Ox and Maka?"

Brandi nodded slowly, the shaking slowly beginning to fade.

_'Why isn't this girl laughing at me because I can't talk?  
><em>_Why hasn't she become bored and walked away?'_

"You must be Brandi Liam," Amelia said and nodded. "Yes, I'd recognize those astonishing yellow eyes anywhere! Well, nice to meet you Brandi!"

_'Astonishing yellow eyes..?  
><em>_They're not even that great..'_

Brandi looks down and sees Amelia's outstretched arm, waiting for a handshake. Fumbling with her hand, she shakingly grabs her arm and shakes it. Surprisingly, Amelia had a strong handshake, contrasting her small figure. Setting aside the shock, Brandi looked back at Amelia's face. It seemed friendly and brilliant.

And just from that normal Tuesday evening, the two began seeing more of each other around the DWMA. At first it was just in class with Amelia smiling at Brandi and Brandi looking back down at her book with embarrassment, but soon the two began hanging out at lunch and even after school.

Brandi didn't need to be so shy with Amelia- in fact, it was hard being shy with her around. She would literally push you out of your shell.

'_She's always so pleasant when she talks to me… Her understanding soul illuminates her heart and it's so bright I can't even see anything else… How is does she still not have a Weapon?'_

Brandi always pushed aside asking Amelia to try and be her Weapon. She felt like somehow she wasn't worthy to be her partner. There was always someone better that could replace her.

After a while, Brandi could never figure out why Amelia hung out with her so much. She always moped, she could never show her true side, and she was afraid of seeing what other people thought of her.

One day, Amelia brought up the subject.

"Brandi, how does your real smile look like?" Amelia asked. The black haired girl almost jumped at the random question.

"M-My real smile? Like this of course," Brandi said as she pointed to her small smile.

"That's a fake one Brandi. I may not be as smart as you, but I can tell a sad smile when I see one," Amelia said and Brandi looked down. She had been caught. And now Amelia would scold her about how to be real or she wouldn't be her friend anymore. No one wanted to be with someone fake after all.

Brandi's grip tightened on her skirt as she continued looking down, ready to be told off. Tears threatened to fall down until Amelia grasped her shoulders.

"Smile! Laugh! I understand, so everything will be okay," Amelia said with a big grin. She pointed to her smile. "See, like this! Not as goofy like mine, but a real one okay?"

* * *

><p><em>'I wanted you to think I was nice and perfect. Maybe then we could be partners. Nice and perfect is all I have to act like to get you to like me.'<em>

But Amelia didn't want someone like that, so she could see easily peer through Brandi's mask and see her true self. Amelia was always there to catch Brandi too.

Now, you might think that Brandi depended on Amelia too much. But in fact, Brandi helped balance Amelia's random bursts. She helped smooth out her unstable personality and could stand her for more than five minutes, unlike others.

But Amelia still had one thing Brandi couldn't help with. Brandi thought all these random bursts were just because of Amelia's strange nature. But Amelia knew what it truly was. And it tore her every day that she couldn't find a partner because of it.

Whenever Amelia would try to handle someone their wavelengths would never be at sync.

"Why can't you just calm down?"

"Your hands are too hot!"

"Stop changing personalities!"

"Stop trying to overpower my soul!"

"I don't think is going to work out…"

_'It's not like I can control it…'_ Amelia thought with a frown as she watched her newest Weapon leave her with burned hands. It was useless to try and bring them back. Her pleads meant nothing to them, and she only looked pathetic in the end. The more she tried to control her personalities,

_'For example,_

_Is it because I can't speak well?_

_Or because I'm restless?_

_Or because I have a bad mouth sometimes?_

_Or because I'm childish?_

_Or because I'm short?_

_Or because I get out of control easily?_

_Can you not take me seriously?'_

"Please…

I'll change!

I promise…"

But still she was stuck with no one to call her Weapon. It was getting to her by then, making a tenth personality for her to be able to cope with the stress and pain.

_'I never meant for myself to have this…I just wish someone would accept me as I am.'_

* * *

><p>You could say the friendship acted as a foundation for their new partnership. It was Sid who suggested it first, and after some hesitation, Amelia agreed to try. Brandi went along with the idea casually, although inside she was excited to finally try. The two held a strong weight of doubt in their souls when they stepped into Sid's room after school, but they both tried anyway.<p>

_'This is only going to end in disaster…'_

Amelia watched as Brandi nervously transformed into a Weapon- a Lævateinn. Sid watched as Amelia grabbed her handle and closed her eyes tight- ready for Brandi to start complaining. Her hands shook nervously as she felt them becoming slightly sweaty. What if this even ruined her friendship with Brandi? Where would she be then?

"You can open your eyes Amelia."

Amelia blinked in shock as she looked down at the black Weapon in her hands.

"I-is everything alright?" Brandi asked as she nervously played with her fingers.

"You don't feel any discomfort?" Amelia asked, a bit confused.

"Am I supposed to?"

"No…"

As Amelia let the meaning of it sink down, she stared at Sid.

"So are you two partners for now?" Sid asked as Amelia swung Brandi around with ease.

"Partners." Amelia repeated the word in her mouth, loving the taste of this new feeling. "We're partners Brandi! Partners!"

Brandi grinned inside as Amelia continued swinging her around, cheering.

"Partners! Partners! Partners!" Amelia chanted as a grin etched itself into her face, making her jump up and down with excitement. "Finally! This is the best feeling in the world!"

"And what would that feeling be?" Sid asked with a chuckle.

"The feeling of being accepted," Amelia said as she stopped moving and looked at Sid. "Being accepted for who you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Very, very cheesy. But I love cheese. Anyways, review if you'd like and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
